


Catra and Adora Get a Room

by airbean_saki



Series: She-Ra: The Journey to Space - Smut [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Some Humor, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airbean_saki/pseuds/airbean_saki
Summary: The celebratory feast commemorating the end of Horde Prime has finished, and Catra and Adora are finally left to their own devices. This is the smutty telling of their first night together <3
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Series: She-Ra: The Journey to Space - Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Catra and Adora Get a Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of smutty stories that fit alongside the not-explicit main story I am writing as a continuation of She-Ra post season 5 (She-Ra: The Journey to Space)- though works in this smutty series can be enjoyed on their own, I may make references to the main story that may not make sense if you haven't read it just as a heads up.
> 
> For those who have read the story, I will re-use small parts of the text so it's clear where and when in the story these scenes are unfolding. :) 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! Enjoy :)

It was late at night as Adora and Catra made their way through the halls of Brightmoon, softly holding hands. The feast celebrating Horde Prime's defeat had finished, and now they were finally alone. The halls were silent, except for the soft patter of Catra's bare feet on the floor contrasting with the sound of Adora's slightly heftier sounding footsteps in her boots. Adora stopped in front of a tall door with opaque glass panes and reached for its ornate handle.  
  
"So… this one's your room?" Catra asked, somewhat nervously.  
"Well, it was." Adora said and paused for a moment. She made eye contact with Catra, who now had a confused look on her face.  
"It's ours now." She said affectionately, smiling warmly.  
  
Catra blushed for a moment before a wide grin spread across her face. She pressed her body into Adora's, pinning her against the door and kissed her, tasting the sweet, tangy sauce from dinner as she playfully slid her tongue inside Adora's mouth.  
Adora hadn't realized how tense she had been until she felt her body release the moment Catra's tongue met hers – she relaxed into her, her hands reaching for her hips and pulling Catra into her roughly.  
  
After teasing Adora with her tongue for a few moments, Catra pulled away from the kiss smoothly, wrapping her arms around Adora tightly and resting her head against her chest, purring softly. Kissing Adora sent waves of intense, tingly sensations through her whole body and she loved every second of it – but what she said made her feel an overwhelming need to hold Adora close to her and to be held. It was such a short, simple sentence – but the implications behind it sent such a rush of emotion through her she almost didn't know what to do with herself.  
  
She wanted this so badly for so long.

"You know... Glimmer mentioning sleepovers kind of reminded me of something." Adora said as she embraced Catra. "Remember how we used to stay up some nights, whispering to each other about all the things we wanted to do when we grew up?" Adora asked.  
"Of course I remember… Why?" Catra replied curiously, still pressing against Adora.  
  
"Well… I always wanted to have a room with just you. No other cadets, no Kyle…heh." Adora snorted once as she chuckled at her own Kyle joke; Catra smirked into Adora's chest. "Just us. I was so nervous to tell you at the time, but when I told you and you agreed so casually… I was just, so happy and so relieved that you felt the same way, even though I think it was assumed for a variety of different reasons by both of us that it was just as friends… and maybe partly to get away from people that annoyed us. And now… here we are, heh." Adora paused briefly and gently stroked Catra's back. "I can't believe we are actually here right now, about to go into our own room together. There's so much I want to say to you, so much I want to do…" Adora trailed off emotionally.   
  
Every sense of hers was completely overloaded – Catra's familiar musky but sweet smell, the feeling and sound of the soft vibrations of her purrs, the electricity of her touch and her kiss, the nostalgia of memories from the past, the excitement for things to come that she yearned for so long in the deepest recesses of her heart and mind, things that never really seemed attainable, all washing over her at once. Adora started to tense up a little bit; she had never wanted anything so badly – it was overwhelming.  
  
Meanwhile… pressing into Adora and listening to her talk relaxed Catra; she felt a little less emotional and more her sassy self again. It wasn't that what Adora said didn't touch her deeply – it was that she had already been immediately hit with all the same emotions and memories and realizations at once sharply, right after Adora called their room, well, theirs.   
Adora repeating the same sentiments was validating and lovely, of course, but Catra always kind of did put the pieces together a bit faster than Adora and had the chance to already come down at least a little bit from the extreme emotional high she was on by holding Adora for a little while. Much to her relief – being emotional was not exactly her favourite state to be in. Catra could both hear and feel that now Adora was getting a bit tense – she was overwhelmed too, and she knew the best way to snap her out of that and get back to the good stuff was a friendly jab.  
  
"Well, if you let me into our room already, you can tell me all about it. Or better yet, maybe you can show me?" Catra said with a sultry smirk, releasing Adora from her embrace.  
"Heh. I would love to." Adora responded back flirtatiously with a knowing wink. Catra could make her go from feeling overburdened with emotion to wanting to laugh and joke around like no one else. She opened the door to their room, dramatically bowing and gesturing for Catra to enter.  
"M'lady." Adora said gallantly.  
"Heh, you idiot." Catra teased. As Catra walked past Adora into their room she grabbed her hand and pulled her inside; Adora shut the door behind them.

"So…" Catra said slowly, as she slid a single claw up Adora's stomach from the sensitive area just above her crotch, in-between her breasts and up her neck, stopping at the tip of her chin, forcing Adora to lift her head. "What are you gonna show me first?" Her words dripped with equal parts playful dominance and lust.  
  
Adora had one hand still on the door-knob, the other in Catra's tight grip. She could surrender to Catra's whims… the thought of stripping for Catra right then while she watched, grinning at her sent thrills between her legs.  
But where was the fun in surrendering so soon? She was feeling more confident now and playful – and she wanted to play a little longer with Catra - on her terms.  
  
She smiled down at Catra, before suddenly tilting her head, freeing it from Catra's claw and rapidly twirling Catra around so that she fell back into her, holding both Catra's arms together folded across her chest.  
Catra squealed with delight as Adora spun her and started to purr deeply when she wrapped her arms around her. They both faced the rest of the room, now with Adora in control.  
  
She whispered sarcastically into Catra's ear. "Well, this is our dresser. Our table. Our _bed_." She emphasized the word bed suggestively and started kissing up and down Catra's neck before continuing to whisper back in her ear.  
Catra breathed out a soft, uncontainable moan as she kissed her – every kiss on her neck spread a pleasurable tickling sensation through her body and between her legs that was electric.  
"And this is my favourite chair – here, have a seat." Adora said with sarcastic courtesy, motioning towards a wide armchair.  
  
Catra was too curious where this was going to disobey – besides, she was pretty confident she could easily take back control whenever she wanted to; though imagining Adora overpowering her and taking charge was incredibly hot too. It was a win-win situation, really. Adora released her and as she walked towards the chair, she could feel how thoroughly soaked her underwear already was. She sat cross-legged in the chair casually and rested her chin on her elbow on the chair's armrest, tilting her head curiously at Adora.  
"Now what, big boss?" she taunted, swaying her tail back and forth playfully.  
"Shhh," Adora said gently, pressing her finger against Catra's lips as she mounted her. "I'd rather show than tell."

Adora gingerly wrapped her legs around Catra's lower back, straddled her lap, and pressed her body against Catra's as closely as she could get, kissing her deeply. She held the back of Catra's head with one hand, pulling her into her kiss gently and stroking her hair, and steadied herself with her other hand, gripping Catra's shoulder.  
Catra retracted her claws and gently ran her nails down Adora's back, before grabbing hold of and softly squeezing her impressively toned ass- something she had definitely wanted to do for awhile now.  
  
Adora started to grind and rub herself on Catra, and Catra encouraged it more, rocking her back and forth with her hands. Once she got a steady rhythm going, she moved her hand from Catra's shoulder and started to explore Catra's body, rubbing circles around her nipples and gently cupping her breasts through her shirt. Grinding her clit against Catra through her clothes felt amazing – waves of warm pleasure spread through the muscles in her legs, making her thighs twitch. She started to grind harder, and faster, her moans stifled by Catra's mouth on hers, her tongue teasing her relentlessly. The pleasure became so intense she had to pull away from kissing Catra to gasp for more air, and in doing so, they made eye contact for the first time since Adora had mounted her.  
  
Catra had seen every one of Adora's variety of nuanced expressions before – the way her brows furrowed and her eyes darkened when she was really determined, the way her face lit up when she was happy – but she had never seen her look like this. She was biting her lip, her cheeks flushed, but it was her eyes that struck her - they were wild and hungry and full of want. And then in the split second that she noticed it, it was gone – making eye contact with Catra while she was riding her made Adora blush a little and smile shyly, and her eyes were right back to the sweet blue they normally were. She slowed her grind down a bit, not breaking eye contact with Catra – every time she bucked her hips was slow and intentional now. She started to bite her lip again, but her eyes remained a bashful blue.   
  
Catra looked back simply in awe of Adora for a few moments, before a frisky look swept back over her face. She continued pulling Adora into her with one hand, matching her new rhythm, but moved her other hand underneath Adora's shirt and gently squeezed her breast and traced circles around her nipple with her thumb.  
Adora breathed out a gentle moan in response – she wanted Catra all over her. She stopped grinding for a moment – long enough to rip her shirt and her bra off and toss them, letting them land wherever. After she had removed her own shirt, she started to slowly grind again as she reached to remove Catra's. Catra let her take her shirt off and then removed her bra herself – also tossing it carelessly aside. They each paused for a moment, taking each other's half naked body in.  
  
"Fuck, you are sexy." Adora breathed out.  
"You ain't so bad yourself, Adora." Catra responded with a smile. Adora was seriously toned – hard lines carved out her abs and obliques distinctively, while Catra was a bit more lean in comparison, though still very toned herself. They both admired how pretty and soft each other's breasts looked for a brief moment, before Catra leaned up to meet Adora and arched her body into hers, hugging her as she ran claws down her back gently again. It felt amazing for them both – Adora's smooth skin against Catra's soft, delicate fur – their breasts pressing against each other. After she ran her claws all the way down her back, she leaned back and looked at Adora hungrily before taking one of her breasts into her mouth and teasing Adora with her tongue.  
Adora moaned and instinctively started to grind on Catra again as she tickled and sucked her nipple gently at first, but quickly increased the intensity.

Adora enjoyed Catra's mouth on her breasts for a few minutes before placing her hand gently on Catra's jaw and pulling her into a kiss – she wanted a turn playing with Catra.  
"I wanna play with you now." She said, smirking at Catra. "But on the bed. I kinda just picked the chair initially to fuck with you, to be honest." She said, laughing.  
Catra simply rolled her eyes in response and smiled.  
Adora awkwardly attempted to untangle herself from Catra, struggling somewhat, before finally managing to get off the chair.  
"I'm feeling really fucked with right now." Catra said sarcastically, before bursting into a raspy laugh.  
"Oh shut up and get on the bed." Adora said, laughing at herself too.  
  
Catra lounged on the bed on her side, propping her head up on her elbow and motioned for Adora to come join her, her tail swaying back and forth slowly.  
Adora lay down beside her so that they were both lying on their side, facing each other. She stroked Catra's stomach as she kissed her for a few moments, before pushing her over onto her back and mounting her again. She kissed down Catra's neck before making her way to her breasts, teasing her nipple with her tongue while she rubbed gentle circles on her other nipple with the pads of her fingers.  
  
Catra moaned appreciatively and rested one of her hands on the back of Adora's head as she started to suck her nipple gently.  
Adora's hand wandered from teasing her nipple, stroking her stomach as it made its way down Catra's body, and slipping underneath Catra's pants gently. They both moaned at the same time as Adora's fingers slid between Catra's lips – Adora because she was so turned on by Catra's soft wetness, and Catra at the warmth and gentle pressure of Adora's fingers stimulating the most sensitive part of her.  
  
Adora continued to play with Catra's nipple with her mouth as she slowly and gently stroked Catra's lips and clit together, moving her fingers up and down over them as Catra moaned breathily in response. She stopped for a brief moment, tore off Catra's pants and underwear, and continued playing with Catra. She took a moment to admire Catra again – her face was flushed and a little bashful looking now that she had taken off her underwear, her nipples were erect, and – she'd avoid the word unless she wanted to bug Catra, but – her vagina was _so_ cute. A thick but very soft looking and well-maintained tuft of dark fur lay just above her now very aroused clit and delicate lips. After returning to the same position as before and slowly and gently teasing Catra for a few minutes, Adora started to focus in on Catra's engorged clit, rubbing gentle circles over it as Catra moaned and started to thrust into her hand. Adora unlatched herself from sucking on Catra's nipple to watch Catra's facial expression change as she slid her finger inside her - her eyebrows furrowed, and her mouth opened, exhaling blissfully.  
  
"Ugh, Adora…" Catra moaned her name and looked at her with a pleading expression as she started to pump her finger in and out of her. "Don't stop."  
One finger quickly became two, Adora's eyes never leaving Catra's as she writhed and moaned underneath her.  
"Adora….. Adoraa…." Catra moaned her name each time a series of thrusts brought her closer to the edge.  
  
Knowing she could do this to Catra thrilled Adora – Catra was always so independent, so intent on not needing anyone else, so quick to push affection away – but here she was, moaning her name, pleading with her not to stop, so willfully allowing Adora inside her. It was super hot – but so sweet, intimate, and special as well. She brought her other hand in on the action, rubbing Catra's clit again gently with it while she continued thrusting.  
  
A few moments later, she was rewarded with a rush of wetness as Catra contracted and released on her fingers over and over as she screamed her name.  
She gently slid her fingers out of Catra and lay beside her, wrapping her arm across her chest and nuzzling into her neck.  
Catra didn't move anything but her hands at first, interlacing her finger's with Adora's and wrapping her arm around her.

"That was… I can't even think of the words right now." Catra said, completely blissed out.  
"Hmmm… how about, amazing? Super-duper? So-good-I-screamed-your-name?" Adora teased, taking the easy opportunity to bug Catra.  
"Ughhh… not fair… my brain is still rebooting so I can't think of a comeback just yet." Catra whined, as she turned and rested her head on Adora's chest.  
  
They lay intertwined for a few minutes, Adora stroking Catra's back as she purred softly. Catra eventually brought her head up from Adora’s chest and kissed her softly.  
“She lives!” Adora joked.  
“Oh shut up.” Catra giggled. She looked Adora over – her silly hair poof was all tousled, her pony-tail had slid down and was barely still a pony-tail. And she was looking back at her, smiling – she was glowing with happiness.  
“Heh, I see you’re pleased with yourself.” Catra ribbed.  
“Mmm yes, heh." Adora paused for a moment, smiling bashfully. "Think you can do better?” Adora jeered.  
“Challenge, accepted.” Catra said, laughing confidently.  
  
Catra was a schemer through and through – she had some pretty kinky plans already for a variety of different ways she wanted to dominate Adora… but all that would take time. Time to build comfort and trust, and to communicate what they were both into and comfortable with; tonight she'd still turn up the heat, but while keeping things relatively tame. She wanted Adora to scream her name – not run away screaming.  
  
She rolled on top of Adora, sitting down on her stomach and started rubbing herself on her abs, a naughty grin spreading across her face.  
Adora blushed as she felt Catra marking her with her wetness while grinning down at her ruthlessly – she was about to tell Catra how amazing she felt but Catra slid her fingers in her mouth before she could say anything.  
  
“Shhh, Adora. Don’t worry, I’m going to take good care of you.”  
Adora looked up at Catra - she looked so fucking hot when she took charge. But she noticed that while Catra was smiling her classic sadistic smile, her eyes were studying her – watching her reaction, making sure she was into it before she continued.  
"Mmmmff." Adora made a muffled noise of approval, relinquishing control to Catra – blushing even more at the thought of giving herself completely to her - and started to gently lick and suck her fingers.  
"Aww, cat got your tongue?" Catra teased, laughing menacingly. Having her fingers licked and sucked felt surprisingly amazing – it seemed like such an unusual body part to derive sexual pleasure from, but she could feel herself getting wetter and making even more of a mess on Adora from it – which pleased her.

She moved her free hand behind her, not breaking eye-contact with Adora, and slipped her fingers under Adora's pants, sliding effortlessly between Adora's soft and very well lubricated lips.  
Adora moaned, still muffled by the two fingers Catra had in her mouth.  
"What was that? You like that? Heh." Catra taunted, as she continued to stimulate Adora's clit, sliding her fingers up and down over it in a slow, tantalizing rhythm.  
  
Adora started to buck her hips into Catra's hand, matching the rhythm she set, until Catra stopped suddenly and leaned in towards Adora, kissing her neck up to her ear before whispering to her.  
"Hey Adora." She whispered, full of lust. "Honestly, that feast earlier was the best meal I've ever had – but now I want dessert." She nibbled Adora's ear gently, before hovering over her face to grin at her. She finally took her fingers out of Adora's mouth and kissed her roughly, before slowly making her way down. She licked and kissed her neck for a little while, making Adora squirm – her neck was super sensitive – and proceeded lower, taking time to kiss and suck her nipples next while her hands wandered all over Adora's body, gently dragging her nails along her skin. She kissed and licked a trail down Adora's stomach until she finally reached Adora's pants, which somehow, were still on. She pulled them off her, underwear and all – and started to kiss the inside of Adora's thighs – another sensitive spot.  
  
Adora breathed in audibly as her legs twitched from the sensation of Catra kissing and licking along her inner thighs. Suddenly, Catra stopped and rolled off the bed, standing up just by the edge of the bed.  
"Slide down here – I want easy access." She commanded.  
Adora did as she was told – and positioned herself so that her butt almost hung off the edge of the bed. She made eye-contact with Catra, who was still just standing there, watching her – and bashfully spread her legs for her. She felt so exposed, and so vulnerable like this – but paradoxically, also so safe and immensely turned on at the same time.  
  
"Aww, my sweet Adora…" Catra said possessively. She got down on her knees and placed one hand on each of Adora's thighs before gently kissing Adora's clit.  
Adora breathed out and moaned at the feeling of Catra's soft, warm mouth teasing her.  
Catra kissed her tenderly a few more times, before flattening her tongue against her and softly moving it up and down Adora's pussy, savouring her salty taste. Her clit was adorable – just like the rest of her – and she had wonderfully luscious lips for her to play with. It was such a treat to get to finally see Adora's pussy.   
  
Catra could feel Adora's thighs twitch with pleasure as she licked her, and as she slowly sped things up, Adora's moaning started to get louder and louder. She reached down and grabbed one of Catra's hands, interlacing her fingers with hers and squeezing her.   
  
Catra looked up to see Adora's face – she wanted to make eye contact with her while she ate her out, but for a little while, Adora's head was back and her eyes were closed – all Catra could see was her mouth hanging open as she moaned and exhaled, lost in the pleasure Catra was giving her. But eventually she looked down, and Catra saw it again – the wildness, the hunger and desire in her eyes. She started to squeeze her thighs around Catra's head and started gently bucking her hips, riding Catra's face a little. She was getting close – her moans were getting more and more intense, her legs twitching more and more frequently.  
  
"Ohh… Catra…" Adora moaned. _  
Finally_! Catra thought – she wanted to hear her moan her name so badly – she was getting so close to climaxing without saying it she thought maybe it just wasn't something Adora did.  
"Catra!" Adora screamed in pleasure, shaking as she lost control and came on Catra's mouth.  
"Mmmm…" Catra uttered appreciatively, licking up every last drop that had rushed out of her.  
"Catra…" Adora said quietly, still trying to collect herself.  
"Hmm?" Catra asked, as she sat behind Adora and started stroking her hair.  
"You win… that was fucking amazing." Adora said, sounding a little more put together. "Thanks for… taking such good care of me." She said, looking up at Catra.  
"Heh, of course, dummy. Come on, let's get under the covers before you get cold."  
Adora sat up and turned back so that she was facing Catra. "I love you Catra." She said sincerely, throwing her arms around Catra.  
"I love you too Adora – I always have, and I always will."

Adora snuggled up to Catra, listening to her purrs through her chest. She drifted off to sleep the fastest she had in years – which was basically since she last slept with Catra in the Horde, soothed by the smell of her and the sound of her then as well.  
  
Catra was ready to pass out as well, but she kept thinking back to the feeling she got when she saw how wild with want Adora looked earlier. It was one thing for Adora to simply say to Catra that she wanted her – but seeing Adora lose control to her desire and her selfish wants even for a moment and feeling how totally aroused she was, was another thing entirely. Adora hated losing control – she fought with every fiber of her being against it normally, and she so rarely wanted things for herself that weren't for some greater purpose.   
  
But not even the deepest, darkest, most insecure part of Catra that viciously whispered and taunted her so convincingly with her worst fears could make her doubt how much Adora had wanted her tonight.


End file.
